My Savior
by Usuratonkatchi
Summary: Mrs. Bitter's class is ganging up on Dib and he's mentally unstable, what will happen? My first Invader Zim story so be nice. Could be ZADR or ZADF.


My Savior

When Dib walked into class that morning he expected the same thing he saw everyday: Mrs. Bitters being a scary demon, Zim trying to take over the world, and the kids calling him insane; oh how he was wrong.

Upon walking into the classroom he sat down and his eyes wandered to Zim's empty desk. Doing a double take he frowned, Zim was always there first; it was just one more thing the alien wanted to beat Dib at to boost his ego.

As weird as it was he was sure that Gir had set the base on fire again or something happened to make him late. He waited in his seat patiently until the class started, Mrs. Bitters making it official by appearing.

Dib tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk until he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and addressed the class, "Zim isn't here; he's going to do something horrible!"

Mrs. Bitters slithered over to his desk and hissed, "I don't want to hear your voice again." Dib sat down and slid in his desk. When Mrs. Bitters was appeased she went back to her desk and teaching.

As the class went on, Dib became more impatient, he just wanted to leave class and find out what Zim was up to. He knew that wasn't possible since Mrs. Bitters would kill him; or worse.

When the bell rang all the kids ran out from the Skool happily and Dib lagged behind. Realizing that this was his chance he spoke up again, "Zim is-"

"You're crazy," someone interrupted him. Dib opened his mouth to start again before someone else added, "You're insane." Dib immediately deflated, they'd always be ignorant but he still had to try, right? He wasn't sure himself anymore. Small tears collected in the corners of his eyes that he tried to ignore by pondering a way for the kids to believe him. A kid yelled, 'freak!' from the back of the room.

Dib's head hurt and his knees felt weak, falling on them moments later. Someone could have pushed him but he couldn't tell, starting to feel sick. To make matters worse the class circled around his crippled form. The kid from earlier spoke up again, "You'll never be one of us!" The water started to accumulate and he looked down, not wanting to see the kids.

Dib could feel the kids' piercing stares, all those eyes: mocking him, dissecting him, killing him. He heard the laughs but didn't see any mouths moving. His head spun with adrenaline.

"So give up," another kid started with a pause. Dib's mind was too impatient to wait for them to finish, thinking it would end with, "on aliens" or "on the paranormal," and so on. The kid spoke up again, "Give up on your life."

The tears fell from Dib's cheeks, leaving little puddles on the floor beneath him. At that moment everything he'd ever done flashed through is mind as if he were about to die. The rewinding memories reminded him of every horrible thing his class, his dad, his sister, anyone, had ever said to him. In the flashback he couldn't catch even one time where he was smiling and it hurt more than just the words themselves. He was fighting a losing battle, trying to save the human race; they weren't worth being saved. Dib watched the puddle under him grow with fading interest, the warm liquid on his cheeks becoming almost a comfort since nothing else would help him. He didn't want this anymore, wanted it gone, everything to just go away: silence, nothingness, death. Dib closed his eyes and he welcomed the blackness that followed, letting it swallow him and never wanting to break free.

"Hey," someone called but Dib didn't speak but his eyes opened lethargically. "Hey, Stinky!" The voice seemed annoyed at bring ignored and the tone snapped Dib out of his state of mind. Dib looked shocked, the voice was familiar and he couldn't place it. The poke on his forehead made him look up. "Don't die," it continued, "If you die who will stop me?" The voice was oddly comforting in its aggressive undertones. He saw a faint outline; past tears clouding his vision. "Don't give up. Fight with me." The figure was smirking but it wasn't harsh like it usually was. Dib stared at the figure in disbelief, recognizing the figure with a small smile.

"Heh, my savior."

Based off an animation made by the lovely and talented LierMagician on Deviantart so go look them up!

Here's the link for lazy people: .com/gallery/#/d2beegz

Rate and Review please :D


End file.
